6 ADP
Rok 6 ADP to rok, który miał miejsce 6 lat po otwarciu przez Medivha i Gul'dana Mrocznego Portalu. Według innych kalendarzy *Rok 598 według Kalendarza Królewskiego. Wydarzenia *Orkowie ratują Zul'jina z rąk Wysokich Elfów. W zamian za to trolle Amani ogłaszają sojusz z Hordą. Wystawiają wobec tego swoich toporników oraz żeglarzy, dzięki którym orcza armia może stawić czoła elfim łucznikom oraz marynarce Kul Tirasu. *Wysokie Elfy dostają wiadomość od Terenasa Menethila, że powołuje się na pradawne traktaty z czasów Imperium Aratoru. Anasterian Sunstrider postanawia okazać symboliczne wsparcie, lecz wiele elfów wyrusza korwetami lub przez lasy do siedziby polowej dowództwa Przymierza na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. Na czele ochotników stoi Alleria Windrunner. *Garonie udaje się uciec z więzienia, gdzie trzymał ją od czasu złapania Eitrigg. Odkrywa prawdę dlaczego zabiła Llane'a. Wyrusza więc znaleźć i zabić Cho'galla. *Doomhammerowi udaje się namówić gobliński Kartel Parochlebców do wejścia w sojusz z Orczą Hordą. *Orkowie wyruszają w Wielkie Morze, kierując się świeżo zbudowanymi okrętami do Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego. Jako pierwszy przystanek obiera wyspę Zul'Dare, gdzie pomaga trollom uporać się z kul tirańskimi marines. *Horda dokonuje desantu na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. Rozpoczyna się Druga Wojna. W trakcie walk większość z terenów ulega wyniszczeniu ze strony zarówno Przymierza jak i Hordy. *Siły Przymierza wymuszają na wojskach wiedzionych przez Orgrima Doomhammera i pozostałych orczych przywódcach odwrót w stronę Ostępów. W trakcie bitwy po raz pierwszy w walce zostają użyci Rycerze Śmierci. Na wieść o tym Dalaran użycza swoich magów, by Ci wspomogli wojska w walce z nieumarłymi. *Wojska Wichrogrodu, dzięki wsparciu Kul Tirasu, wyruszają obronić protektorat Burzogrodu - Tol Barad - po czym atakują orcze stocznie w okolicach Dun Modr. Chociaż nie mogą desantować się na Mokradłach wyrządzają we flocie najeźdźców olbrzymie szkody. *Przymierze dokonuje ataku na Dun Algaz. Chociaż miasta nie udaje się zdobyć powstaje wąski korytarz, dzięki któremu ludzie mogą dokonać ataku na Grim Batol, główną bazę operacyjną Smoczych Paszcz oraz Młota Zmierzchu. Atak jednak okazuje się być nieskuteczny, a obrońcy Azeroth zmuszeni są do odwrotu z Wyżyn Zmierzchu. W efekcie tego Horda przypuszcza kontratak, by połączyć się z siłami Orgrima. *Odkrywając że Smocze Paszcze zniewoliły Alexstraszę Deathwing zgadza się by on i całe czarne stado dobrowolnie wstąpiło do Hordy jako nadzorcy czerwonych smoków. *Na Ostępach klan Dzikiego Młota staje do walki z orkami. Wkrótce potem okazuje się, że siłom zielonoskórych pomagają Leśne Trolle, a z pomocą krasnoludom przybywa Przymierze. W wyniku tego w Orlim Gnieździe - stolicy klanu - than Kurdran Wildhammer ogłasza dołączenie do wojny po stronie sprzymierzonych. *Oddziały prowadzone przez Kilrogga Deadeye'a wyruszają przez Przęsło Thandola i dokonują ataku na Wyżyny Aratorskie. W trakcie walk zaatakowana zostaje Twierdza Burzogród, stolica Królestwa Burzogrodu. *Rodzinna wioska Othmara Garithosa w Czarnolesie zostaje przez orków zrównana z ziemią. *Gul'dan wraz z Rycerzami Śmierci dociera do Caer Darrow w towarzystwie kilku siepaczy, zlokalizowany nieopodal. Tam odnajdują elficki kamień runiczny, którego czarnoksiężnik profanuje poprzez wyssanie czarną magią wszelkiej mocy. Daje to początek nowym ogrzym magom, zbliżonym do Cho'galla, choć prymitywniejszych w stosunku do tych znanych z opowiadań o Gorii. *Orkowie i leśne trolle atakują południowe lasy Quel'Thalas. Zostają jednak odparci, natomiast Alleria Windrunner zanosi wiadomość o przymierzu Amanich z Hordą. W rezultacie król Anasterian Sunstrider ogłasza iż Quel'dorei stają się częścią Przymierza Lordaeronu. *Zgładziciel decyduje się zrezygnować z ataku na Silvermoon na rzecz zdobycia Miasta Stołecznego, z racji ciężkich strat w trakcie walk w Lasach Nieustającej Pieśni. Gdy Zul'jin o tym słyszy zabiera lojalne sobie trolle, podczas gdy te lojalne wobec Hordy postanawiają dalej służyć Wodzowi Wojennemu. *Siły Hordy zbliżają się do Gór Alteraku. W rezultacie Aiden Perenold - władca Królestwa Alteraku - wierzy iż Przymierze Lordaeronu go zdradziło. Spotyka się z Orgrimem Doomhammerem i zawiera pakt: orkowie nie zniszczą jego królestwa w zamian za bezpieczne przejście wojsk zielonoskórych do Lordaeronu. *By ułatwić przejście Hordy Perenold postanawia odwrócić uwagę sił Przymierza od orków i organizuje powstanie chłopskie w Dłoni Tyra przy pomocy swoich szpiegów. *Siły Hordy, dzięki potajemnej pomocy Alteraku, docierają do Stolicy, rozpoczynając jej oblężenie. Słysząc to wszystkie siły Przymierza udają się by bronić Lordaeronu oraz Wielkiego Króla Terenasa Menethila. W rezultacie Horda spotyka się z dosyć silnym oporem ze strony ludzi, elfów, gnomów i krasnoludów. *Odkrywając wreszcie lokację Grobowca Sargerasa Gul'dan zdradza Hordę, organizując odwrót Łupieżców Burzy i Młota Zmierzchu w kierunku południowym, do pozostawionych przez Orgrima okrętów. Wydarzenie to doprowadza do powstania luki wśród atakujących miasto. Bitwy *Zasadzka pod Smolnym Młynem *Odbicie Zul'jina *Starcie na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim *Oblężenie Ironforge *Obrona Gnomereganu *Spalenie Quel'Thalas *Atak na Zul'Dare *Desant na Hillsbrad *Bitwa o Tol Barad *Bitwa na Moście Thandol *Bitwa o Grim Batol *Inwazja na Stromgard *Rewolta w Dłoni Tyra *Bitwa o Caer Darrow *Spalenie Czarnolasu *Oblężenie Stolicy Lordaeronu Zgony *Ter'lij w Quel'Thalas. *Lireesa Windrunner w Quel'Thalas. *Lirath Windrunner w Quel'Thalas. Kategoria:Daty